


Yank Me

by camerasparring



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: Eddie didn't know it was something he was really into, but... well - it's Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Yank Me

“This show is a fucking sham,” Richie’s saying, and he has been saying it for minutes, literal, lengthy minutes of ranting about some stupid fucking show, “Everyone knows it’s a setup, it’s mostly narration, and ever since they got a new voiceover I just can’t take it seriously anymore. The old lady they used was so soothing-”

He keeps going, but Eddie can’t concentrate on any of it. All he feels is the gentle pull of Richie’s fingers through his hair. 

They’re both on the couch, binging home improvement shows because it’s Saturday, and they spent all day with their friends, and all they wanted for the night was to be wrapped up in each other. But Eddie was exhausted, so as soon as they sat down he bent to lay his head on Richie’s lap, and Richie let him, so he stayed. 

Eddie’s knees are bent awkwardly and he’ll probably wake up with a crick in his neck tomorrow, but for right now, all he wants is for Richie to keep touching him. Keep smoothing a hand against his scalp, scratching lightly with his fingertips after every couple passes through. It’s tender and mindless, and that’s what Eddie loves about it: that Richie is barely paying attention. It’s just what he does when he’s not thinking. 

He touches. He touches _Eddie_.

Richie holds and grabs and kisses and hugs and everything else in between, all because that’s who he is, and Eddie… he loves it. 

Eddie’s right on the threshold of falling asleep, tucked tight against where Richie’s stomach is rumbling with chatter when there’s a break.

“Eddie?” 

Eddie opens his mouth to mumble out a response when Richie’s hand fists tight in his hair. 

Eddie’s mind whites out. It’s something other than sleep, this time - it’s pure, clawing _want_. But Richie’s already noticed he’s awake. 

“Fuck, Eds, I’m so sorry, I freaked out for some reason and thought you were d-”

“Do it again,” Eddie says, quiet but firm, his dick already stirring between his legs. Sometimes fatigue does this to him, makes him insatiable, just so he can really pass out when he gets to bed. But more often than not, Richie just makes him _hot_ , all the fucking time. Eddie had no idea hair pulling was something he wanted but… well. Richie. 

Richie gets with the program about a second later than Eddie would like, but when he drags a gentle line against the grain of Eddie’s hair, gets a good hold, and jerks him upward about an inch, Eddie forgives him. He fucking _worships_ him. 

“I wanna suck your cock,” Eddie groans, and Richie follows suit, and then it’s a race to see who can push Richie’s pants off the fastest, but as soon as Eddie’s kneeling between his legs with a mouthful of Richie he forgets who won.

“Eddie, _fuck_.”

“Yeah,” Eddie whispers, licking up the sides, holding it tight in his hand, pumping up and down and humping Richie’s leg.

Richie’s hand finds the same chunk of Eddie’s hair and _pulls_ and Eddie loses all sense of control. 

Later, when they’re finally crashing, staring parallel on the bed in wonder, Richie pulls Eddie into the crook of his chest and sighs. Eddie feels a hand stroke up the length of his spine and over his neck. It lands at the back of his head, just resting there gently, where it stays until morning. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
